I'm Not There
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Smoochy.


**Titre :** I'm not there

Auteur : **Smoochy**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

« Je m'ennuies, » dit Holmes, en posant son violon sur ses genoux. Encore plus étrange, jouer du violon ne lui avait donné aucun plaisir depuis plus d'une semaine si pas plus.

Holmes penche légèrement la tête sur le côté pour repenser au dernier jour, il se sent vraiment bizarre. Il y a les migraines, quelques pertes de mémoires, l'apathie, les sautes d'humeurs. Et à présent, il s'ennuie.

« Et bien, mon ami, vous devriez trouver un moyen de vous divertir, » dit Watson d'un air diplomate de la chaise sur laquelle s'appuie Holmes.

« Je devrais ? Je pensais que vous étiez ici pour que je me sente mieux, » dit Holmes, souriant en douce.

« Vous devriez comprendre que je ne serais pas toujours là pour vous, cher ami » répond tristement Watson. Le moment suivant, Holmes a tellement mal à la tête qu'il ferme les yeux. La douleur dure quelques secondes mais c'est assez pour le faire haleter. Il a l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça de la bouche de Watson mais il ne sait plus quand exactement et ça lui donne une drôle de sensation dans l'estomac.

Il laisse sa tête reposer sur les jambes de Watson et il sent immédiatement les doigts de son ami dans ses cheveux, tendre et doux, faisant presque ronronner Holmes de plaisir.

« Je ne veux même pas y penser, » dit il calmement. « La pensée d'être seul sans vous me rend malade. »

Même à ses oreilles ça sonne d'un ton mielleux, mais il est heureux de parler si sincèrement pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Bref, il à l'impression qu'il n'y a pas de secret entre lui et Watson, qu'il n'y a aucun nuage pour faire de l'ombre.

Il ressent tout à coup le besoin de dormir alors il ferme les yeux, en prenant soin de mettre sa tête convenablement sur les genoux du docteur pour ne pas avoir mal au cou. L'idée de se relever pour aller au lit ne lui traverse même pas l'esprit car il sent les doigts de Watson masser ses cheveux. Alors qu'il se sent sur le point de s'endormir, il devine Watson en train de sourire.

Presque endormi, il sourit à son tour.

**OO****O**

Miss Hudson arrive sans bruit, un thé à la main. Elle le dépose sur la table et se redresse pour regarder Holmes pour la première fois depuis qu'elle est entrée dans la pièce.

« Comment allez vous aujourd'hui, Mr Holmes ? »

Sa voix est douce et si pleine d'attention que Holmes sent que c'est louche. Il se rappelle rapidement la dernière fois où il a discuté avec elle mais il ne se souvient de rien qui puisse faire que Miss Hudson aie un comportement étrange. Il la regarde attentivement, remarquant qu'elle est légèrement fatiguée, triste, presque avec une expression de pitié sur le visage, son regard est rempli de douleur et de regret. Il se demande alors ce qui est arrivé à sa femme de chambre.

« Je vais bien, merci Miss Hudson, » répond-t-il provisoirement alors que ses lèvres se pincent.

« Comment va votre tête ? Avez-vous de nouvelles migraines ? » Insiste-t-elle, sur le même ton qui rend Holmes méfiant. En plus, elle n'a même pas remarqué la présence de Watson dans la pièce ce qui agace Holmes.

« Je vais bien Madame, mais pourquoi vous me demandez ça ? » Lui demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils car il n'a jamais entendu un ton si complaignant.

Ses yeux s'élargissent un peu puis elle se rapproche, « mais vous savez bien, le docteur Jackson a demandé que je vérifie si tout allait bien, » dit-elle d'un ton qui suggère que c'est la chose la plus évidente au monde.

A présent, Holmes est confus. Il se retourne vers Watson, qui est assis dans son fauteuil, pour lui lancer un regard interrogateur qui fait que Watson hausse des épaules.

« Et qui est ce docteur Jackson ? » Lui demande Holmes ne pouvant s'empêcher de prendre un ton condescendant.

Miss Hudson se fige dans sa position, les mains branlantes, pas naturelles, quelque chose défait son sourire. Son regard semble briller tout à coup. Elle le dévisage comme si il avait deux têtes, et ça le met mal à l'aise. En prime, son estomac se barbouille, se noue d'avantage. Holmes reconnaît les symptômes typiques qui précèdent une migraine alors il se retourne vers Watson qui reste là sans rien dire.

« Mon cher ami, » Holmes s'adresse à lui, « est ce que le docteur Jackson vous est familier ? »

« Non du tout, » répond Watson, secouant la tête avec un air triste. La tête de Holmes se retourne brusquement pour faire face à Miss Hudson, remarquant les larmes dans ses yeux.

« Vous voyez ? Watson ne connaît pas non plus ce médecin, » Dit il, désespéré de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se trame, tandis que Miss Hudson a un frisson violent.

« W…Watson ? » Bégaie-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Elle éclaircit sa voix puis se retourne vers Watson, sans vraiment le regarder cependant, puis elle dit, « Je suis navrée Dr Watson, je…je ne vous avais pas vu. »

« Miss Hudson, est ce que ça va ? » Lui demande Holmes gentiment, en faignant d'ignorer son mal de tête. « Vous semblez…fatiguée. »

« Je vais bien Mr Holmes, je suis juste inquiète, » et avant que Holmes n'aie le temps de demander pourquoi, elle disparaît. Holmes est certain que c'est elle qu'il entend pleurer.

Il se retourne vers Watson une fois encore, ses doigts massent ses tempes en cercle. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec elle ? » Demande-t-il à son ami.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, Holmes, mais à la voir je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que quelqu'un est mort. »

Le ton de Watson est étrangement différent, Holmes peut le détecté à cause de quelque note tremblante. Il pense l'interroger pour en savoir plus mais son mal de tête ne le laisse pas se concentrer et il décide d'abandonner pour le moment.

Watson se contente de tourner la page de son journal.

**OOO**

« Est-ce que vous portez encore ma chemise, Holmes ?! » Lui demande Watson, tentant de prendre un air furieux sans y parvenir. Holmes a un sourire en coin, il frotte son nez contre le cou de Watson car ils sont au lit ensemble.

« Je l'ai emprunté. En plus, elle est trop petite pour vous »

« Ce n'est pas le propos ! »

« Alors quel est le propos, exactement ? Je ne devrais pas la mettre, alors que mon meilleur ami ne la porte pas, et la laisse pourrir dans la garde robe ? Ce n'est pas très pratique, vous savez. »

« Le fait est que vous devez respecter mon espace personnel et donc me le demander avant ! »

« Si je vous l'avais demandé, vous ne me l'auriez jamais donné ! »

« Bien dans ce cas, puisque vous le savez, ne m'ennuyez pas avec ça. »

« C'est exactement ce que je fais » sourit Holmes, en respirant l'odeur de la peau de Watson, l'arôme unique qui n'appartient qu'à Watson, et il se sent bien, heureux comme il ne l'a plus été depuis des années.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire » soupire Watson puis il embrasse le dessus de la tête de Holmes. Le détective peut deviner le sourire derrière ce baiser. Dans un soudain éclat de tendresse envers son ami, il serre ses mains autour du corps du docteur, en tirant Watson vers lui. Ils sont si proche l'un de l'autre qu'il est difficile de savoir où commence Holmes et où finit Watson.

Cet instant est étrange, presque irréel, comme quelque chose d'éphémère dans l'air, alors le bonheur de Holmes se transforme soudain en une profonde tristesse. C'est si fort qu'il en a des larmes aux yeux et que son cœur bat plus vite, pourtant il n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrive.

« Ca va aller, mon ami » murmure Watson à son oreille puis il l'embrasse fermement. « Ca va aller »

Et Holmes crois en ces paroles.

**OOO**

_« S'il vous plait, soyez prudent, mon ami » supplie Holmes à Watson alors qu'il__s se préparent à bondir dans une pièce, où Holmes suspecte que les hommes sont armés._

_« Oui, oui, bien sûre que je serais prudent, j'ai une femme à qui je dois penser après tout » déclare Watson. Holmes ressent un pincement au cœur quand Watson ne le mentionne pas, comme si Watson ne se souciait pas de lui._

_Watson se sent__ mal à l'aise, à cause de ce qu'il vient de dire un peu trop rapidement. En évitant son regard, il demande « Alors Holmes, allons-y, à trois : un, deux… »_

_Ensuite tout arrive trop vite, trop rapidement pour que Holmes puisse agir correctement. Avant que Watson ne puisse dire « trois » la porte s'ouvre et une série de coups de feu déferlent, le tout se passe en moins de deux secondes, alors Holmes à juste le temps de sauter pour les éviter en s'assurant que Watson fait de même._

_Ensuite règne le silence__, il lève le regard pour voir Watson et ce qu'il aperçoit fait que son cœur s'arrête, il a l'impression d'avoir manqué une marche et qu'il va tomber._

_Il reste bouche bée, il voit Watson qui reste debout sans bouger, il y a quelques tâches rouges qui s'élargissent sur son corps. Holmes se fige car les tâches rouges s'agrandissent de plus en plus et bientôt toute la poitrine de Watson est recouverte. Le docteur baisse les yeux sur lui, la confusion sur son visage, comme si il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Puis…_

_Puis_

_Puis, lentement et douloureusement, Watson s'écroule…_

_« __**Non !**__ »_

_« Holmes… »_

_« Non ! Nonononon… »_

« Holmes, écoutez moi, c'est juste un rêve, _juste un rêve » _La voix dans ses oreilles, douce et réconfortante, que Holmes se force à écouter car il a l'impression que sa tête est sur le point d'exploser, tout son corps est douloureux, le faisant haleter. Ses joues sont humides et après quelque seconde, il réalise qu'il pleure. Watson l'embrasse puis les berce tous les deux, en murmurant de sa douce voix : « Shh, shh, je suis là, avec vous, shh, ça va aller, je suis là, tout va bien. »

Sauf que Holmes sait que ce n'est pas le cas, parcequ'il se rappelle que ce n'était pas un rêve, il se souvient de tout, il sent encore le choc, la douleur, l'indolence…

Mais Watson continue de les bercer tout les deux. Il se sent alors très fatigué, et rapidement il s'endort, cette fois sans aucun rêve.

**OOO**

Il se demande tout à coup où est Gladstone. Maintenant qu'il y pense, il n'arrive pas à se rappeler quand il a vu le chien pour la dernière fois, il y a une semaine ou deux peut être. La soudaine absence de l'animal fait qu'il se sent nerveux pour plusieurs raisons, alors il décide de le retrouver sur le champ. Il cherche au alentour de la maison, en appelant le chien, mais il n'y a aucun signe de lui, tandis qu'il cherche une nouvelle fois dans toute les pièces de la maison, Watson est assis dans son fauteuil favori avec un journal. Holmes ne se rappelle pas avoir vu Watson de toute la matinée mais il ne se pose pas de questions et au lieu de ça il demande :

« Watson, est ce que vous auriez la chance de savoir où est le chien ? Pas qu'il me manque, bien sûre ! »

Watson reste silencieux puis il le fixe de sa chaise à l'autre bout de la pièce, il observe Holmes tourner en rond, se baisser, tentant de retrouver le chien sous la table et les chaises. L'inconvenance apparaît dans l'air soudainement, Holmes est effrayé à l'idée de regarder son ami. Alors, la tâche de retrouver Gladstone devient la mission de sa vie.

Il y a des bruits de pas à l'extérieur puis entre Miss Hudson, une expression d'inquiétude sur le visage. Avant qu'il n'aie le temps de l'interroger à propos du chien, elle lui coupe la parole :

« Mr Holmes, Marry Wa… » Elle tousse, « Marry Morstan est ici. »

Ses pensées jaillissent à la prononciation du nom et sa tête le vrille douloureusement. Son estomac brûle, il sait que ce nom doit lui dire quelque chose, il devrait s'en souvenir, il devrait savoir qui est cette personne. Il fronce les sourcils, partager entre la douleur et la confusion, derrière le nom de Mary Morstan se cache une autre personne.

Il n'a plus le temps d'y réfléchir, car l'instant d'après une femme blonde entre dans la pièce et au premier regard sa tête explose littéralement. _Marymorstanmarymorstanmary_

« Holmes, » dit-elle, presque en crachant son nom, il y a tellement de douleur et de haine dans le ton de sa voix qu'il en frémit involontairement. « Je viens prendre le reste de _ses _affaires. »

Il essaie mais sans y parvenir, il est incapable de se rappeler d'elle alors il dit franchement : « Je suis navré Madame, mais qui êtes vous et de quoi parlez vous ? »

Son visage se fige. Il fronce les sourcils, sa tête se penche sur le côté une fois de plus. Il n'est simplement pas capable de comprendre ce qui l'énerve.

Il déglutit nerveusement avant de dire, en se tournant vers Watson : « Au fait, voici mon ami et compagnon, Docteur John Watson »

Il regrette ses mots immédiatement. Les yeux de la dame commencent à se remplir de larmes, ils sont également ébahis du choc, la douleur et la peine, puis elle sanglote, les larmes coulent sur son visage. « Oh mon dieu, pourquoi, _pourquoi _vous m'avez fait ça ?! »

Il reste là, impuissant et incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit, mais elle continue.

« Vous pensez que c'est drôle ?! Vous ne m'avez pas suffisamment blessé ?! Comment pouvez vous dire la moindre chose ?! Comment pouvez vous… » Elle cache ses sanglots de ses mains, les mots sont étouffés par la peine.

« Miss Morstan, je suis navré, de quoi parlez vous ? » Lui demande-t-il, en se sentant à la fois confus et ennuyé car il a une réelle sympathie pour cette pauvre femme.

« Oh vous…je » Elle prend une grande inspiration, « Je parlais de John Watson, feu mon mari, qui est mort par votre faute ! »

Puis elle quitte la pièce comme une tornade et avant que la porte ne se referme, Holmes entend les mots de Madame Hudson _« Vous n'auriez pas dû lui dire ça… »_

Il retourne près de son ami mais Watson n'est plus assis dans le fauteuil, il est debout près de la fenêtre, tournant le dos à Holmes, les épaules tendues. Holmes demande timidement : « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Watson, je vous en prie, dites le moi ! De quoi parlait-elle ? »

Watson se retourne enfin, son visage affiche une expression de peine et de tristesse. Holmes sait q'il ne veut plus savoir.

« Je suis mort, mon chère, vous vous en souvenez ? » Lui dit son ami. Holmes est tétanisé, son cœur s'arrête.

_« Quoi ? »_

« Je suis décédé il y a trois semaines, dans une fusillade. J'ai reçu plusieurs balles dans la poitrine. J'ai perdu beaucoup de sang. »

Holmes secoue la tête ne pouvant pas y croire. « De quoi parlez vous, Watson ? Vous ne pouvez pas être mort, vous êtes tout le temps avec moi, vous êtes là ! »

« Je n'ai jamais été présent, et je ne suis pas là à cet instant. » Déclare Watson le plus simplement.

Holmes rigole, il en tremble et devient pathétique. Il refuse d'entendre la vérité. Il refuse d'y croire. Watson reprend la conversation.

« Mary est ma femme, rappelez-vous. Elle était venue prendre le reste de mes affaires. Elle a déjà emmené Gladstone. »

Les mots sortent simplement et cruellement de la bouche de Watson, pour qu'il puisse comprendre, ils sont impitoyables et durs, emmenant tout l'air de ses poumons. Il se rend compte qu'il est à bout de souffle.

« Dans de rare moment, où vous reprenez vos esprits, vous réalisé la vérité. Le Dr Jackson doit alors vous prescrire des calmants. Miss Hudson a pris soin de vous tout ce temps. »

Le regard de Holmes retombe sur le fauteuil de Watson. Il est vide et dégagé, il n'y a pas un seul pli, il y a une fine couche de poussière sur les accoudoirs comme si personne ne s'était installé dedans depuis longtemps. C'est impossible, c'est ce que pense Holmes, c'est impossible parceque Watson était assis juste là et il lisait un journal comme à son habitude.

Il regarde tout autour de lui et il se rend compte qu'il n'y a pas un seul journal. Il en a la gorge nouée.

« Vous portez ma chemise depuis le jour de ma mort. C'est la seule chose que Mary ne vous a pas repris. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, » murmure Holmes désespérément, « ce n'est pas possible, vous êtes là, vous me parlez, vous parlez _avec moi, _vous m'avez tenu dans vos bras et vous m'avez embrassé. Vous avez dit que vous m'aimiez. »

« Je vous ai aimé, Holmes » Dit calmement Watson. « Mais je n'ai jamais été là. »

Il pleure, c'est trop difficile à supporter, c'est comme si on lui arrachait quelque chose, qu'il se brisait en des milliers de morceaux. Et bien évidement, tout à coup, Watson se jette sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, le protéger de tout ce mal, sauf qu'il sait : Watson n'est pas là.

« Tout va bien, » Lui murmure Watson dans l'oreille. « Vous oublierez bientôt cette conversation, comme à chaque fois. »

Au plus profond de lui, il se sent soulagé. Il est heureux de sombrer dans cet oubli, dans son petit monde. Après tout, il n'y a plus rien qui le retient dans ce monde de toute façon.

**OOO**

Lorsque Miss Hudson entre dans la pièce, Holmes est profondément endormi dans le fauteuil favori de Watson, un sourire éclaire son visage.

**OOO**

**FIN.**


End file.
